frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Precursor Ruins (Mission)
The Precursor Ruins is a base level 5 main quest mission revolving around the extremely ancient precursor race and their inevitable demise at the hands of the unspeakable horrors of this universe. Due to the sheer importance of this mission, one should not proceed any further lest they be spoiled which is lame. Prerequisites In order to enter this quest, one needs to first find a Transwarp Transmitter, a somewhat uncommon Precursor object that tends to spawn in underground Precursor minibiomes, and rarely on surface Precursor minibiomes. When entering this place, the player will find themself in a strange underground cave near a Precursor teleporter. At this point, the mission is NOT saved into your mission screen, so do not leave it until you find a item called "Precursor Data-Key". Walkthrough Before entering this mission, it is advised that the player be properly equipped with highly physical resistant and radioactive resistant armor, as most enemies have at least one instance of one of these damage types. It is additionally advised to bring electric based weapons for the 2 bosses that spawn in this mission, and perhaps shadow gear for the more common enemies. You will also need a sphere tech of some sort to progress trough this mission, as well as a explosive weapon of sorts to break down doors. After you are done with all of that and do decide to enter it, you will find yourself near an ancient-looking teleporter in some underground cave. You will find yourself proceeding to the left, surrounded by giant shadowy bats and modified Sporgus (these can be farmed for fungal ichor). After killing a few, you will find a Shadowraith Shroom, a somewhat harmless but also very dangerous enemy, as jumping on top of him while he is throwing plasma artillery all over the place will make you get hit by the flurry, very probably killing you unless you have good gear, so just dont jump over him. After this, you will reach a stone blockade, which you will need to mine with your Matter Manipulator or diggy thing of choice, but be careful, as a giant spider awaits you on the other side. This spider is just your average giant spider, which is not really very reassuring, but this means it will spit highly damaging poisonous blobs at you that also slow you down and also cover you in pus and it will then promptly try to eat you. Avoid that. After this, you will have to sphere through a small opening where you will meet a mission checkpoint, and after breaking down a door, will consequently find the Precursor Data-Key. Now take a break or celebrate or whatever it is that you do, because you're about to enter a strange place that will very likely kill you. After descending through the elevator, you will find yourself in another cavern. Worry not, for there is nothing here; you need only dig through the rubble and you will be faced with 1 to 2 shadowy bats, but you will stand at the entrance of the actual Precursor ship, which is not a very welcoming one, as one might see from the pool of molten metal. When you enter this room after breaking through a door you will find yourself facing a Precursor sentry, along with a lesser sentry and a precursor trifangle, slightly stronger versions of a servitor and a regular trifangle, respectively. The actual enemies are not too much of a threat, but it can get troublesome considering the room is made up entirely of timed collapsing platforms on top of a pool of molten metal, which is not the best thing to take a swim in. After you're done killing those, you will have to climb upwards to an area guarded by a turret. This turret may kill you if you do not have high enough physical resistance. After you kill the turret, you will find a chest that pools from Precursor treasure, so you might get lucky and get a legendary weapon like a drill spear that pierces trough the heavens or some lame shiny circuit board. Once you are done looting it, sphere trough an opening to the left, and here you will find a floating relic which, once activated, will enable usage and equip the Precursor microsphere tech, a very tiny sphere that allows you to go trough small 1 block wide openings of this dungeon, cling to walls, and also allows you to drop some explosive radioactive mines. You will then progress into an arena-looking room and will be met with zappy spider robots and wannabe ancient waterbots that sprinkle exploding energy instead of water. Kill those. You will then have to climb or sphere up to the top-right of the room, where you will see a path that leads to rooms that are filled with actual Precursors. Be ready, as this is where the actually hard part begins. While descending the small opening, you will notice a room with a chest and a lever to your right. Be warned that this lever spawns a heavy war drone, a extremely powerful precursor version of a space drone. It employs different armament every time it's spawned so the player can't pre-formulate a method of defending against it. For example, the drone may spawn with a wall-piercing railgun, which might be bad if you're trying to get to him in your microsphere. This drone will be spawned in the arena-looking room. After you're done killing (or ignoring) the heavy war drone, proceed down the mineable rubble that you saw in the left path, where you will be met with a turret, which you should kill before it gets a chance to fire. In the rooms below this you will have your first glance at the precursor race. Be warned, they are armed with extremely advanced radioactive weaponry, or highly damaging physical weaponry. You should be ready before facing them, especially in groups. After you have killed them, you will see 4 small chests with resource-based loot. Hopefully your inventory was empty enough before you entered. You will also see a console, and after activating, a door below you will activate. It will be guarded by a bomb spider bot and a turret. After this you will see an elevator, go down through it, ignoring the openings you see on the way down for now. You will be met with more cannon fodder bots, which you will hopefully promptly destroy, and after heading left you will find a building of sorts, filled with Precursor soldiers. They will employ different kinds of weaponry, but they are mostly all extremely powerful. Beware that some have weapons that can freeze you in place, so melee might not work. You will have to press the wired lever on the left part of the building to unlock the rest. After progressing through the building towards the console, when you activate it, S.A.I.L. will claim that you should go back trough the dungeon as this console probably opened other paths behind, but before you do that, head down the room under the console through the small opening, and you will be met with 4 Precursor chests filled with all sort of goodies, maybe even Precursor armor blueprints. After returning from where you came, you will see that the door leading to a room to the right of the elevator is open. There you will find a medical chest with Frackin Universe stimpacks and an erchius converter, a very important tool for generating fuel and ancient essence. It cannot be taken from this dungeon, but those which are found in Precursor minibiomes can. After proceeding trough the elevator you will see that a door is not opening, but this is not where you need to go. You must go through an opening you might have noticed before. There you will meet a bunch of zappy and explodey spider bots accompanied with 2 turrets. You will then find an arena-looking area with a pool of molten metal, being guarded by a servitor. This servitor is more powerful than it looks, so you may treat it as a mini boss. You should also refrain from falling into molten metal as that is not very healthy, and you will most likely get stuck there. After beating the servitor and pressing that hard to see switch on the bottom left of the room, the metal will start draining and a certain area will open on the way back, you might miss it, so make sure you look at the roof of wherever your walking into. There you will find a waterbot and 2 servitors guarding a barrage of crystal traps, wich will very likely kill you. After going trough that (good luck soldier), you will need to go down the platform bridge as there is a switch you need to press. It will be guarded by 2 turrets and it will deactivate the death traps along with opening a path. After not dying from that, proceed through the left where you will find a turret at point blank range, and you will then find a elevator and a breakable door. Don't go down the elevator yet, but activate the console in the breakable door room. Before you go in the elevator, be warned that there are 2 precursor trifangles awaiting you, and a precursor chiroraptor in the left, so if you do need to dodge the trifangles, do it to the right, not the left, as to not aggro the angry guy. After youve killed the angry guy, return to the trifangle room and go to its upper parts to press a console. You will then be at the "last room" before the boss fight. Stretch your muscles, go take a look at that cosmic crucible to the left wich you absolutely cant afford to use yet (lol), read the precursor war bot's page and get ready cause happy hours's about to begin. I assume you've read the war bot's page, if not, have fun dying or whatever, also dont forget NOT to fall into the pit of aetherical liquid that is totally not a trap. After you've dealt with the ancient terminator you may proceed to the right, where there will be 1 chest with rare goodies and another chest with common goodies, you then proceed to nope out trough the teleporter. The end. Category:Precursor Category:Dungeon Category:FU Original Dungeon Category:Mission Category:Secondary Mission Category:Needs Revision Category:Tier 5